Bad Apple
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Elle veut oublier ; il ne peut que haïr. Juste un regard pour comprendre qu'ils sont pareils. Plus rien n'a d'importance, alors pourquoi pas ?


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - tout est la propriété du dieu Hussie, créateur d'Homestuck. Il n'y a que l'idée de les faire souffrir qui vient de mon petit cerveau =D

**Rating : T **(en fait chuis nulle en rating et arrive pas à évaluer mon histoire. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait besoin d'un rating plus élevé, mais si c'est nécessaire, faites le moi savoir !)

**Petite note : **Ceci est un cadeau pour ma Mia Suzuki-Sama d'amour qui a l'air de surkiffer l'Erinep à fond ! =33 j'espère que ça te plaira ma pupuce.

**Petite note 2 :** L'histoire a été inspirée de la chanson du même nom, Bad Apple (la version en anglais), que vous pouvez trouver sur youtube si vous tappez Bad Apple Homestuck.

**Petite note 3 :** (promis après celle-là, j'arrête !). L'histoire a été écrite tard - très, très tard, je l'ai finie vers 5h du matin. Donc veuillez m'excuser si c'est du très grand n'importe quoi, les réclamations sont à adresser à mon cerveau déglingués !

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

**Bad Apple**

Tourne, tourne, tourne.  
C'est tout ce qui résonne en ce moment dans sa tête. Les mots, la musique, le tempo sourd des basses qui font battre son cœur à toute vitesse – à moins que ce ne soient ses mouvements effrénés. Tourne, tourne, tourne, jusqu'à pouvoir oublier. Oublier tout – son visage, sa voix. Ses mains sur sa peau, son regard si spécial. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire si _cool_. Oublier son regard d'excuse, les bras de l'autre. Oublier le froid, le trou dans sa poitrine, la souffrance qui continue de creuser.  
Creuser, creuser, _creuser_. Comme si on tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers lui. Comme si la haine, elle-même, voulait voir s'il était possible de le dévorer de part en part sans qu'il ne s'effondre, l'esprit embrouillé, la tête qui tourne.

Il tourne encore, encore, encore. Il a fermé les yeux, laisse la musique guider ses pas, son déhanché, ses mouvements. Il ne veut plus penser à rien. Il veut oublier, juste oublier. Ne plus voir ces images qui flashent devant ses yeux. À tourner comme ça, il se sent un peu malade. Un peu comme sur un carrousel.  
Un carrousel d'agonie.

**.oOo.**

Elle boit.  
Elle sait qu'elle boit, parce qu'elle n'aime pas ça. En temps normal, elle fait tout pour rester loin de ces liquides sirupeux qui promettent tant aux autres, mais n'ont jamais rien à lui offrir à elle. Quoi qu'en fait, elle n'a jamais vraiment attendu qu'ils lui offrent quelque chose.  
Jusque là, elle ne pensait pas vraiment en avoir besoin.

Elle boit. Encore, toujours.  
Elle ne sait pas si elle s'arrêtera un jour. Elle n'en a plus envie. Elle a vu tant d'amis, de proches se noyer dans les verres d'alcools – comme ceux qui s'entassent près d'elle. Elle les a vus, clairement, chercher un réconfort, un oubli, quelque chose qui puisse effacer la douleur. Elle se rappelle avoir été déçue de les voir baisser les bras, avoir tenté de les aider. Avoir ri, parfois, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.  
Elle se rappelle et a envie de rire d'elle-même, maintenant. Parce qu'elle se retrouve à la même place qu'eux, mais n'a même plus personne pour rire d'elle. Parce que maintenant, elle sait exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, tous.

Le noir.  
Une éternité profonde, noire, sans fond. Abyssale. Quelque chose où se noyer. Où oublier, où la douleur ne pourrait pas les atteindre. L'atteindre, elle. Où les images se perdraient avant d'effleurer, de toucher, de violer sa mémoire déjà ensanglantée.  
Elle veut glisser dans ce puits sans fond qu'offre ce verre d'alcool. Elle sait que la douleur la suivra, partout où elle ira… mais elle veut tenter, quand même. Parce qu'elle n'a plus rien pour la retenir, plus de support pour rester debout.  
Même pas _lui. _

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision attire son attention. Elle glisse un regard morne vers la piste de dance, où un mec – un espèce de timbré qui porte une cape violette, non mais sérieux – se déhanche comme un fou depuis tout à l'heure.  
Elle ne sait pas ce que signifie ce tout à l'heure – dix minutes ? Trente ? Une heure ? – mais elle se dit quand même un instant qu'il doit avoir beaucoup d'endurance pour faire ça. Elle, elle ne pourrait pas.  
En fait, elle ne se sent même plus capable de se lever de sa chaise, là. Tant pis, elle rentrera en rampant chez elle, s'il le faut.  
Un rire aigre court dans sa gorge enflammée par l'alcool.  
A-t-elle seulement encore un chez elle ?

Dans les nuages d'alcool qui embrument sa tête, quelque chose se bloque. Comme un engrenage grippé par un grain de sable quelconque qui viendrait tout à coup faire chier son monde. Elle n'a même pas la force de se dire que ça y est, elle commence à jurer comme _lui_. Tout est figé en elle. Ses muscles, son corps, ses pensées. Son regard.

Plongé dans celui, améthyste, de ce mec qui, il y a encore quelques secondes, dansait à en perdre la tête.

**.oOo.**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté.  
Autour de lui, la musique bat toujours furieusement, pourtant, il n'a plus l'envie de bouger. En tournant la tête, ses yeux se sont fichés dans un océan qu'il devine vert – même à cette distance – et il se demande stupidement pourquoi.  
Il ne sait même pas _pourquoi_ pourquoi.  
Juste… pourquoi.

Pourquoi est-elle là, pourquoi s'est-il arrêté, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être que tout ce bordel.  
Alors, il ne bouge plus, il la regarde juste.  
Et elle le fixe en retour.  
Puis se détourne.

Alors il ne sait pas. Il s'est déjà arrêté, il ne peut plus le faire. Il ne lui reste que deux choix. Avancer, ou s'effondrer. Et il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de se relever, s'il s'effondre. Il pourrait le faire, mais alors, cette question resterait en suspens. Et dieu qu'il détesterait ça, il en est sûr. Mourir avec ce _pourquoi_, ce putain de _pourquoi_ sur le bout de la langue…  
Plutôt crever. Plutôt avancer.

Alors il avance. Pas après pas, il sent la musique sortir peu à peu de ses tympans, cesser de faire écho sous son crâne comme la tempête le fait parfois, près de l'océan. Il se rapproche peu à peu d'elle, détaillant la silhouette à laquelle il n'avait jusque là pas fait attention. Gracile, fragile, féminine. Les cheveux assez courts, un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat sur la tête – elle doit aimer les chats. Lui, les chats ne l'aiment pas. Il aime l'eau, eux pas. Ça fait toute la différence.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prend place sur un siège vide à côté d'elle, s'appuie sur le comptoir, tourne la tête vers elle. Elle fait de même. Et là, le blanc se fait dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il est juste perdu dans l'océan vert sombre de ses pupilles – presque noir avec la lumière ambiante – et il ne sait pas quoi dire alors que d'habitude il a _tant_ à dire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu, au juste.  
Oui, _pourquoi ? _

« Pourquoi ? »

La question a franchi ses lèvres sans son accord – sans qu'il n'en soit totalement conscient. Le ton est presque agressif, comme si c'était sa faute à elle. Comme si elle était responsable de son désarroi, de la haine qui le dévorait, le bouffait de l'intérieur.  
Elle semble un instant surprise de cette question, de la colère qui habite ce simple petit mot. Puis finalement, ses yeux s'allument d'une flamme qu'il ne connait pas mais qu'il apprécie déjà. C'est presque avec rage qu'elle répond sur un ton mordant.

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

Il sourit. D'un sourire suffisant, arrogant. Un sourire qu'il sait qu'elle détestera – parce qu'il le déteste aussi, au fond. Il hait tout ce qui l'entoure, il se hait lui-même. Il la hait, elle aussi. Et il sait qu'elle a envie de le haïr, quelque part au fond d'elle.  
Il le voit dans sa façon de montrer les canines – crocs ? – lorsqu'elle lui rend son sourire.

**.oOo.**

Il a bu avec elle. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps exactement il est là, assis à côté d'elle. Il s'est assis là, ils ont échangé – _littéralement_ – trois mots, et puis il a levé la main pour avoir un verre – visiblement du même alcool qu'elle. En fait, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle boit. Quelle importance ça aurait ? Tant que tout ça peut l'aider à oublier, elle s'en fiche.

Elle ne sait toujours pas quelle heure il est – quelle importance ? Il n'y a pas d'heure pour avoir mal – quand leur patron leur fait signe de partir. Il doit être l'heure de la fermeture, surement. Quand elle y réfléchit, elle n'entend même plus la musique.  
Elle veut se relever, tombe à moitié de son siège. Elle sent qu'elle n'est pas loin de s'effondrer sur le sol quand deux bras aussi mal assurés qu'elle s'enroulent autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de finir à genoux. Elle se relève, mais ne lâche pas pour autant cette aide providentielle – toujours ce mec qui a bu avec elle – qui pourtant titube autant qu'elle.

Ils s'en vont comme ça, sans dire un mot. Elle ne sait même pas son nom, et pourtant s'appuie sur lui comme sur une béquille. Une béquille qu'elle aurait trouvée dans un tas d'ordure, mais comme elle n'a rien d'autre sous la main, il faut bien faire avec ce qu'elle a. Alors elle avance, pas assurée, lentement. Au même rythme que lui, parce qu'il la tient toujours plus ou moins par la taille et qu'elle n'a pas trop le choix.  
Elle ne sait même pas où ils vont. Est-ce que lui le sait, au moins, ou bien sont-ils condamnés à errer dans les rues de cette ville miteuse jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ?

En fait, elle s'en fout. Elle se contente de le suivre. Elle n'a plus envie de réfléchir à rien – et ne sait pas si son cerveau est en état pour ça. Probablement pas. Elle se dit juste qu'il pourrait la conduire n'importe où – chez lui, dans un love hôtel, dans une maison de drogués ou bien une morgue – elle y ferait ce qu'il veut. Elle s'en fout, plus rien n'a d'importance.  
Plus maintenant.

Dans la nuit, ils continuent à marcher, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se soutenant envers et contre tout, chacun se concentrant sur la seule pensée de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour continuer à avancer, parce que l'autre à côté fait de même.

**.oOo.**

Finalement, ce sera un love hôtel.  
Elle reconnait vaguement une enseigne à gerber, dégoulinante de rose comme une guimauve – comme un de _ses_ films. Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'aurait rien à dire, de toute façon. Se contente de rester appuyée contre lui, puis de le suivre à nouveau, un pas devant l'autre, un mètre après l'autre. Quelle importance tout ça a, après tout ?  
Aucune.

Alors au diable les conséquences que tout ça pourrait bien avoir. Peut-être même aura-t-elle crevé le lendemain. Tant pis, il n'y a plus personne, ici, pour s'en rendre compte. Tout le monde s'en fout. Même elle.

**.oOo.**

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a amenée ici.  
Il nage dans le brouillard, avec tous ces verres d'alcools. Combien en a-t-il ingurgité, au juste ? Quoi qu'en fait, il s'en fout. Au bout d'un moment, il sait juste qu'un brouillard de coton a envahi ses pensées et qu'il n'a plus réussi à penser – déjà qu'il avait du mal avant. La haine qui le bouffe de l'intérieur semble s'être calmée – comme si elle dormait maintenant à moitié. Peut-être que c'est ça, en fait, que l'alcool est un soporifique qui ne marche pas que sur les humains.

Il se souvient un peu d'avoir dû la retenir à un moment, et qu'après, ils sont sortis dehors. Qu'il l'a suivie – ou qu'elle l'a suivi ? il en sait que dalle, en fait. Qu'ils ont marché, longtemps. Et puis, il a reconnu quelque chose, le quartier, la rue, le bâtiment. Il sait pas, mais il a suivi son instinct et il a continué à marcher par là-bas. Une partie de son cerveau moins anesthésiée que les autres lui a soufflé qu'en général, c'était la chose à faire.  
Il ne sait pas _pourquoi_ (encore cette maudite question) ce serait la chose à faire, mais puisque c'est ainsi, il a continué dans cette voie. Et elle n'a rien dit.

Là, ils marchent dans le couloir. Il regarde vaguement la clé qu'il a dans la main, un numéro est écrit dessus – 38 ? ou 83 ? Il en sait pas grand-chose. Ça doit être leur numéro de chambre, sûrement. Levant un peu les yeux sur le décor qui les entoure, il observe les portes. 28… 29… Ça doit être 38, lui souffle une voix dans sa tête. Il décide de l'écouter et continue à marcher avec la fille contre lui, jusqu'à la porte qui a ce numéro.

Il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour enfoncer correctement la clé dans la serrure, et encore après, ils galèrent un moment à ouvrir la porte. Quand c'est fait, il laisse la fille avancer un peu seule dans la chambre – pas très grande, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à part un lit, une télé, un fauteuil et une porte qui doit mener à une salle de bain – tandis qu'il essaye de récupérer la clé que la serrure a semble-t-il décidé d'avaler.  
Quand il a enfin fini, il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant la clé tomber par terre, maintenant totalement inutile – la porte ne peut pas s'ouvrir sans cette dernière, sauf de l'intérieur, si son cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs a tout compris.

Elle s'est retournée. Elle lui fait face, maintenant, tournant le dos au lit. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut, alors il se contente de se planter devant elle sans bouger, regardant ses yeux, les siens trop vides pour tenter de même examiner correctement la pièce.  
Elle fait le premier pas. Il la sent s'approcher, avancer son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Il la sent s'arrêter un moment, soupirer.

Il ne sait pas si elle a terminé le geste seule ou s'il l'a aidé. Il sait juste que sa bouche s'est posée sur la sienne – mais sans délicatesse ou violence, juste comme ça. Sans sentiments, en fait. Elle s'est juste appuyée contre lui, soudant tout à fait leurs bouches. Il a mis quelques secondes à complètement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis à fermer les yeux, et à glisser ses bras sur sa taille pour mieux s'accrocher à elle et ne pas vaciller.

Visiblement, ils n'y arrivent pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il est sur le lit, le poids de son corps sur le sien, une main appuyée sur le matelas pour ne pas totalement l'écraser. Leurs lèvres sont toujours soudées ensembles, se mouvant presque automatiquement dans un baiser sans âme, quand il sent ses mains se glisser sous son t-shirt, ses paumes gelées rencontrer sa peau à peine tiède. Elle a à peine atteint ses côtes lorsqu'il rompt le baiser pour rouler sur le côté et exploser de rire.

Le son de son rire est totalement incongru en ces lieux, en ce moment précis. Pourtant, il ne la gêne pas. Elle se contente de tourner la tête vers lui et de le regarder, longuement, avant de finalement le rejoindre dans son hystérie inopinée. Ils rient comme ça pendant un moment – une, deux, peut-être cinq minutes. Puis, peu à peu, se calment. Restent les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils font là, mais quelque chose a changé. Dans ses yeux, dans les siens. Elle le sent. Alors, elle se relève un peu – il fait de même, copiant ses gestes comme dans un miroir. Elle ne va pas bien loin, elle se contente de se trainer sur le lit pour s'allonger sur le côté, la tête sur un oreiller. Il se place en face d'elle, et ils restent là sans bouger, encore un long moment, avant qu'elle ne chuchote doucement.

« Nepeta. »

Un sourire – pas celui arrogant de tout à l'heure, qui lui avait donné envie de le frapper droit dans ses parfaites dents blanches. Un autre. Différent, même si elle ne sait pas en quoi.

« Eridan. »

Ils ne bougent plus, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils sont face à face, sur le côté, mais à une distance suffisante pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas – sauf s'ils le désirent vraiment. Ils se contentent de partager un regard. Un de ces regards, si spéciaux, de ceux qui veulent tout dire sans prononcer un mot, parce qu'à ce stade, les mots ne servent plus à rien.  
Et puis, au bout d'un interminable silence – pourtant pas inconfortable, juste tranquille – il rouvre la bouche. Les phrases n'ont au départ pas de sens, puis elle comprend.  
Elle _comprend_, juste.

« Dave. Il a des lunettes noires, il veut jamais qu'on voit ses yeux – mais il dit que c'est parce que c'est cool. Il est toujours cool. C'est sa manière de vivre. Il était même cool avec cet autre connard. Sollux, qu'il s'appelle. C'est qu'un mot débile, un nom pour un crétin fini qui se croit intéressant avec ses lunettes en 3D. Et son putain de miel, ses putains d'abeilles, sa saloperie de zozotement. Il est ridicule, c'est tout. Ils le sont tous les deux, et puis ils ont qu'à crever la bouche ouverte dans un buisson, pour ce que ça fera de débiles en moins sur cette planète. Ils ont… »

Il continue à parler, pendant un long moment. Elle ne dit rien, elle écoute, juste. Elle a compris depuis le début de sa phrase qu'il parle de _son_ histoire. Qu'il lui raconte sa souffrance à lui, la haine qui transparait dans chacun de ses mots, l'envie de tout détruire – de les détruire eux, même s'il ne le pourra jamais.  
Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle comprend – parce que son histoire fait écho à la sienne, quelque part. Elle ne dit rien, longtemps après qu'il ait fini de raconter, de déverser les mots, parce qu'elle cherche à former les siens.  
Elle ne dit rien, et puis…

« Il s'appelle Karkat, mais moi je dis Karkitty. Parce qu'il est comme un chat, que j'aime les chats. Mais lui pas. Mais si. Mais il fait semblant que non. Il fait semblant d'être en colère, toujours. Mais il l'est pas forcément. Il s'appelle Karkat, mais il m'aime pas. Et ça, il fait pas semblant. Je l'ai vu, avec ce garçon. Je sais qu'il m'a vu, mais il a rien dit. Il fait pas attention à moi, ou alors, c'est pour crier. Personne ne fait attention à moi – même pas Equius. Ce soir, il en avait rien à faire de moi. Il avait son Aradia. Ce soir, personne n'est là. Ce soir, tout le monde s'en fout. Même moi. »

Alors, elle rit un peu. D'un rire amer, sourd, qui lui tord les tripes et lui griffe la gorge. Elle rit, puis elle s'arrête. Et lui non plus ne dit rien, mais elle sent qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de dire quelque chose, en fait. Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à dire sur tout ça ? C'est la vie, et tout le monde s'en fout. Voilà.

« J'aime les hippocampes. »

Elle plonge à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il y brille une lueur de défi, comme lorsqu'elle lui a répondu « pourquoi pas ! », tout à l'heure. Une lueur de défi qui lui réchauffe le ventre et lui donne envie d'y répondre, parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, que peut-elle bien faire d'autre ? Rien, lui répond son cerveau anesthésié par l'alcool. Alors, elle fait ce presque rien qui n'est finalement pas rien.

« Je déteste la pluie.

- Et moi les lentilles. Ça gratte.

- Ça mouille.

- J'ai un aquarium chez moi.

- Ça mouille aussi. J'ai 4 chats.

- Les chats m'aiment pas.

- Je t'aime pas.

- Moi non plus. »

Ils continuent ainsi sans se soucier que leur conversation n'ait presque aucun sens. Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'elle ait du sens – ils se comprennent sans ça. Parfois, les phrases ne font que quelques mots – parfois, elles sont très longues. Il n'y a aucune logique, aucunes règles. Juste des phrases, des fois chuchotées, des fois presque criées. De temps en temps, des rires contenus qui dansent dans les voix.

« C'est peut-être qu'un rêve, sourit-il.

- Rien de tout ça ne serait réel ? chuchote-t-elle. »

Ils ne parlent pas de leurs sentiments il n'y a pas besoin. Ils savent sans comprendre, ils comprennent sans savoir. Ça ne voudrait rien dire qu'ils mettent des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentent – si rien de tout ça n'est réel, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Aucun d'eux ne veut penser à ça. Ils sont fatigués, l'un comme l'autre, de la peine, de la haine qui les entraîne et les enchaîne. Alors rien qu'un moment, ils oublient, glissent dans la nuit, dans ce lit, dans ces phrases qui ne veulent rien dire mais si, qui n'ont pas de sens ou bien oui.

Ce soir ils ne veulent ni l'un ni l'autre de ces mots réconfortants qu'ils auraient pu avoir de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'on aurait pu leur dire où aller, on aurait pu leur dire que faire. Mais après tout, ils n'en auraient sûrement pas eu quoi que ce soit à foutre – autant que cet échange, maintenant. Rien de tout ça n'aurait atteint leurs cœurs, à mille lieues de là, saignant dans l'éternité sombre, incapables d'être blessés plus, incapables d'être soignés.

« Je ne veux pas recommencer. Je veux juste oublier.

- Parce qu'un pas de plus, et tu ne pourras plus te retourner.

- Parce qu'un geste de plus, et tout aura changé. »

Le silence, encore, qui change, qui est plus chargé, mais plus léger. Tout ça n'a aucun sens, se dit-elle, tandis que le tourbillon de pensées fait un peu tourner sa tête comme si elle dansait au lieu d'être allongée sur ce lit, contre lui.  
Elle ne pense plus trop à ce qu'elle fait tandis qu'elle se rapproche, sans but particulier. Elle se contente de se coller contre sa chaleur – sa peau frissonne, est-ce qu'il fait froid ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Il ne bouge pas vraiment, appuie juste son menton contre le haut de sa tête – dénudée du bonnet de chat, elle ne sait pas où il est tombé. Tant pis.  
Quand il parle à nouveau, sa voix résonne – dans sa gorge, contre sa tête.

« Est-ce que demain viendra un jour ? »

Elle rit, ne répond pas tout de suite. Puis lui dit que la nuit n'a qu'à rester pour toujours, qu'elle ne la dérangera pas. Que _cette_ nuit pourrait durer pour toujours, que ce serait aussi bien comme ça. Elle n'a pas envie que le temps continue à s'écouler. Que cette chambre reste hors du temps, à l'écart, à côté. Comme elle, est à côté. À côté de sa vie, de ses pompes, de son cœur. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle ne sait plus si elle est triste, si elle a mal. Elle ne se demande même plus –s'est-elle demandé un jour ? – si elle doit rester ou partir.  
Elle ne dit rien de tout ça. Toutes les pensées se mélangent dans sa tête et tournent et s'entrechoquent et résonnent – résonnent, résonnent, résonnent. A-t-elle oublié comment parler ? A-t-elle su un jour ?

« J'ai oublié comment voir.

- J'ai oublié si je le pouvais - sa réponse fait écho à sa réflexion.

- J'ai peur de l'orage.

- Ce n'est qu'un gros chat qui ronronne.

- J'aime pas les chats.

- Je t'aime pas.

- Moi non plus. »

Les phrases continuent, s'enchaînent, sans regard de celui qui les prononce ou les reçoit, sans regard de l'heure qu'il est, du sens des mots, des phrases, du dialogue. Y a-t-il dialogue, ou n'est-ce que deux monologues, connectés par un regard, par un défi, par une question qui danse dans leurs yeux, qui danse entre eux, sans qu'aucun n'ose la regarder, sans qu'aucun n'ose la poser ?

Elle se dégage de son cou, l'observe un moment. Elle voit la question, mais n'a pas envie de la poser. Si elle le fait, elle sait que quelque chose changera. Elle aura ouvert les yeux, elle ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Elle ne le veut pas. Elle ne veut plus bouger, jamais. Quitte à crever, autant crever là.  
Ici ou ailleurs…

Elle croise son regard d'améthyste, si étrange. Elle se fond dedans, s'en rapproche jusqu'à s'y noyer, jusqu'à fondre ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains agrippées à son pull, ses ongles – griffes ? – enfoncées presque dans sa peau.  
Le baiser est plus doux, plus dur. Plus vivant. Elle ne sait pas si elle sent son âme, mais elle le sent, lui. Elle ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Elle veut juste le sentir, lui. Elle joue avec ses lèvres, les lape comme un chat laperait un bol de lait. Elle le sent répondre, mordre une des siennes. Elle se rapproche encore, tandis qu'une main dansant sur sa taille murmure dans la nuit la question qui n'aura jamais de réponse.

_Y aura-t-il jamais une place pour les brisés dans la lumière ?_

**.oOo.**

Quand Eridan se réveille, il est seul. Elle a disparu de ses bras – du lit, de la chambre. Un mal de tête auquel il finit par être habitué l'a remplacée, mais un goût amer ne veut pas quitter sa bouche. Il sait qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ont fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre – sinon, il n'aurait pas gardé tous ses vêtements, il en est quasi-sûr.

Il se relève en frottant sa tête.  
Étrangement, tout est encore clair dans sa mémoire. Les phrases échangées, les silences, les regards. Les baisers. Il n'a pas besoin de se demander quoi penser à propos de tout ça – il sait que ça ne servirait à rien. Un accord tacite entre eux flottait dans l'air quand ils murmuraient dans l'étoffe de la nuit – _si on ne se revoit jamais, on s'en fout, non ? _  
Et pourtant, ce goût amer qui ne quitte pas sa bouche.  
Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'en défaire ?

Un tour dans la salle de bain ne parvient pas à le lui retirer – comme si c'était quelque chose de plus profond, de gravé en lui. Gravé durant cette nuit.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_On s'en fout, non ? _  
Il s'en fout… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne comprend pas, ça l'énerve. C'est comme la veille. Il ne comprenait pas, ça l'énervait, il est allé voir. Voilà tout.

En revenant dans la chambre, il l'aperçoit enfin.  
Un morceau de papier, posé sur le lit à peine défait dans lequel ils ont dormi. Il fronce les sourcils, hésite un instant à l'attraper. Et puis, finalement, le fait. Au fond, quelle importance ?  
Dessus, six mots, six chiffres.

_Pourquoi ?  
On s'en fout, non ?  
_

Six mots.  
Six chiffres.  
Son numéro.

* * *

_Une petite review ? :33_


End file.
